Solo es una travesura
by Yuko-96
Summary: Todo comenzó como una travesura, solo eso, pero esa pequeña travesura se les había ido de las manos, terminando en un encuentro bastante intimo para ambos. A pesar de todo ninguno se arrepentía, lo pasaron tan bien que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Yaoi y Lemon.


**Hola, les traigo esta pequeña locura que escribí, pues... si, mi regreso a FanFiction es con yaoi~ **

**Dedicado a Runo Cartwright y a todas las personas que les guste esta pareja y/o el fic.**

**Advertencia: Lemon  
**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y con ello todos los jugadores de fútbol regresaban a sus hogares después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Uno de ellos era Suzuno Fuusuke, aquel joven regresaba exhausto al departamento que compartía con sus 3 amigos, de los cuales dos de ellos se encontraban regresando a su lado. Ambos acompañantes de Suzuno eran pelirrojos uno de ellos poseía unos brillantes ojos color verde oscuro, él era Hiroto Kiyama. Mientras que el otro se diferenciaba por su particular peinado, en pocas palabras parecía que el muchacho llevara un tulipán sobre su cabeza y aquel chico era Haruya Nagumo.

Los tres chicos caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que uno de ellos recordó algo importante.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy sale a la venta un nuevo juego!— Al parecer Nagumo había olvidado a último momento lo que toda la semana había tenido muy presente, hoy era el lanzamiento de un video juego que se había hecho bastante popular entre los jóvenes y lo más seguro era que a estas horas ya se habrían agotado.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para acordarte?— Pues al parecer Hiroto tenía razón, pero eso no detendría al gran Haruya Nagumo, como fuera él conseguiría ese juego, al precio que fuera.

—Lo tendré si o si, ahora vamos Hiroto— Dicho eso tomo la mano de Kiyama y corrió en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Y yo por qué tengo que ir?!

—¡Por qué necesito tu billetera!— Pues… al parecer esto le dolería mucho a su pobre billetera, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Así que sin más siguió al chico con el tulipán en la cabeza, mientras que Suzuno observaba como a lo lejos iban aquellas cabelleras rojas, hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual.

—Idiotas…— Dicho eso el chico albino continuo con su camino a casa, pero ahora en solitario.

Ya estando frente a la puerta del departamento la abrió con cuidado y entro en silencio, cerrando delicadamente la puerta tras él. Se dirigió a su habitación, la cual compartía con su tercer amigo, Ryuuji Midorikawa. Dejo su bolso en la cama y tomo todo lo necesario para darse un baño, a pesar de que después de cada práctica él se duchaba como todos los demás, le gustaba llegar a casa y disfrutar de un relajante baño de agua caliente. Se dirigió hasta el único baño que había en ese acogedor departamento, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del lugar, encontrándose ahí con una sorpresa.

—Midorikawa…— Si, en la tina y a medio ahogarse, se encontraba su amigo peliverde, durmiendo plácidamente en el agua, bueno o al menos eso era lo que se veía. —¿Estará vivo?— Dudosamente se acercó al cuerpo inerte de aquel peliverde, tenía la leve sospecha de que algo no iba bien, hasta que finalmente se fijó en el suelo y pudo notar algo con bastante relevancia en la situación, sobre aquel hermoso azulejo de color azul eléctrico, se encontraban alrededor de 8 envases de helado. Suzuno se agacho para observar de cerca, dándose cuenta de un detalle. —Sabor pasas al ron… ¿Es enserio? ¿Alguien se puede emborrachar con un helado? —Volvió a observar a su amigo, el chico tenía las mejillas bastante sonrosadas y su respiración era algo dificultosa, entonces la respuesta obvia vino a él, si, una persona puede emborracharse con helado, bueno o al menos el extraterrestre de cabello verde si podía. —¡Ey! ¡Midorikawa! ¿Estás vivo? — Cuidadosamente picoteo la mejilla del moreno, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un giro por parte del de ojos avellana, el cual quedo boca abajo, es decir, con toda la cara sumergida en el agua. —3…2…1…—Justo en el momento en que Fuusuke dijo 1, Ryuuji comenzó a moverse desesperadamente en un intento de salir del agua. El albino esbozo una sonrisa ladina ante tal acción, le causaba bastante gracia lo que hacía el chico, pero no lo dejaría morir, se acercó un poco más hacia él y como pudo lo levanto de la bañera. —Serás idiota, ¿Qué no sabes dónde estás?— Midorikawa giro la cabeza y con los ojos entre abiertos miro detenidamente a su compañero de habitación.

—¿Mami? ¿Por qué tienes tantas canas?  
—¿…Ma-Mami? — Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Suzuno soltó el cuerpo de Ryuuji, provocando que este cayera de lleno dentro del agua y por ende comenzara a ahogarse nuevamente. Después de unos segundos volvió a sacarlo del agua. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Midorikawa?

—…Pos… una o dos… o tres horas…

—Tks… de verdad esta borracho.

—¿Qué? A-Acaso eres policía ¿O qué?

—Ya cállate, te llevare a tu habitación.

—Y ahí me violaras, yo lo sé, a mí no me engañas cara de ángel

—¿…Ca-Cara de ángel…? ¿Pero qué demonios estás hablando? — ¿Se habrá golpeado fuertemente la cabeza cuando lo soltó? Pues, esa era la única razón lógica por la cual Mido hablaba todas esas idioteces. Já ¿Violarlo? ¿En serio? Claro que no, él era un hombre, no haría esas cosas, aunque… viéndolo bien, su amigo estaba bastante bueno, pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Debía ir a acostar rápidamente a Midorikawa, porque al parecer el vapor caliente del baño le estaba afectando hasta a él.

Una vez ya en la habitación, recostó a su amigo en su respectiva cama y lo observo detenidamente, miro su cuerpo bien desarrollado y desnudo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo bastante.

—Tks… parece un bebé— Con bastante desgano tomo una frazada de la cama del chico y se la lanzo encima, pero antes de que pudiera quitar sus manos de ella, Midorikawa ya lo tenía sujeto de una mano, para luego jalarlo hacia él y provocando que Suzuno quedara sobre su cuerpo. —Pero qué… oye, Midorikawa, ya suéltame.

—Ssshhh… solo bésame~

—¡¿Pero qué mierda estas dicien…?!— El chico de hielo no pudo continuar hablando, ya que para su sorpresa fue callado por los labios de Ryuuji. Forcejeo unos segundos para lograr soltarse, pero sin que él mismo pudiera explicárselo termino correspondiendo a aquel beso que se le fue proporcionado para que se quedara en silencio, bueno, al menos eso era lo que él quería pensar.

Cada segundo que pasaba hacia que ese beso que comenzó como una travesura se volviera uno apasionado y muy excitante. Midorikawa paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Fuusuke, mientras que este comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo del peliverde. Por su parte el alcoholizado muchacho deshizo el beso y con su boca comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas al cuello del albino, provocando que este soltara un suspiro placentero. Mientras Ryuuji se divertía con el cuello de su amigo, Suzuno aprovecho el momento para bajar su mano hasta su entre pierna y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar suavemente el miembro del chico, provocando que este soltara unos leves gemidos.

—Su-Suzuno…

—No hables— Completamente concentrado, Suzuno tomo con una de sus manos el miembro de su amigo, y suavemente comenzó a subir y bajar su mano en el, provocando que Mido cerrara los ojos y suspirara. Al ver aquella reacción volvió esos movimientos algo más rápidos, haciendo que esta vez su compañero se mordiera su propio labio. —Te gusta, ¿No es así? — Y sin esperar respuesta alguna llevo ese ya erecto miembro viril a su boca, donde lo introdujo completo, bueno, o al menos lo que más pudo; ya con el dentro de su cavidad bucal, comenzó a recorrerlo de extremo a extremo con su lengua, delineando cada contorno de este con ella. Posteriormente lo saco de su boca y delicadamente comenzó a masajear los testículos de su amigo, provocando que este se arqueara levemente de espalda. Sonrío de manera burlona al observarlo, pero luego dirigió su boca a la punta de su miembro y lo mordisqueo suavemente, obteniendo a cambio un sonoro gemido del chico. Continúo un buen rato lamiendo de arriba abajo aquella extensión, pero luego de un rato sintió como esta comenzaba a palpitar, sin pensarlo dos veces metió rápidamente el miembro a su boca y nuevamente comenzó a recorrerlo con la lengua, esperando el momento en que Midorikawa soltara toda su esencia. Al cabo de unos segundos la boca de Suzuno comenzó a llenarse de un espeso líquido, eso significaba que el peliverde ya había tenido su orgasmo. Rápidamente el peliblanco se esmeró en tragar lo que más pudo, pero al parecer Ryuuji era bastante abundante y gracias a eso sintió como el tibio líquido caía de su boca hasta su pecho. Se separó de Midorikawa y lo observo, este con un leve sonrojo y la mirada gacha se acercó a su torso y lamio los restos de su propio semen que habían caído anteriormente. Una vez terminada su tarea se acercó a los labios del albino y lo beso tiernamente, con un ritmo suave y delicado. Suzuno tomo de la nuca al menor e hizo que ese beso subiera de tono. Con su lengua lamio los labios del chico, y este poco a poco comenzó a abrir su boca, permitiéndole el acceso a esta. Gustoso introdujo la lengua, comenzando a recorrer cada extremo de su boca, mientras más la recorría más sentía la degustación de aquel helado sabor "pasas al ron" que anteriormente el chico había consumido.

Se separaron para poder llenar del preciado aire sus pulmones, se miraron y sin que ninguno pudiera entenderlo comenzaron a reír de manera divertida. Tanto como Midorikawa o como Suzuno no tenían ni la más mínima idea del por qué su risa, pero no negarían que la estaban pasando de maravilla en esta "pequeña travesura" que había comenzado el peliverde.

—Terminemos con esto— Y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Midorikawa se giró completamente, afirmándose en sus rodillas y manos, que para suerte del albino, quedaba en cierta posición bastante favorecedora.

—¿…Estás seguro de esto? — Ya era tarde para tomar conciencia, pero de todas maneras Suzuno quería asegurarse que esto no le traería consecuencias en su amistad con el menor, pero al mirarlo no pudo resistirse, así que se acercó a la espalda de Ryuuji y deposito pequeños y delicados besos en ella. Terminado eso, con delicadeza comenzó a lamer sus propios dedos, mientras que Midorikawa solo cerraba los ojos, esperando lo que venía.

Terminada su tarea, Suzuno, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del peliverde, haciendo pequeños círculos dentro de él. Luego continuo el segundo dedo, al introducirlo, Midorikawa cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, pues era bastante incomodo todo eso. Ignorando lo que le sucedía al menor, el peliblanco siguió con su trabajo, como ya tenía dos dedos dentro, prosiguió a abrirlos y cerrarlos, haciendo una especie de tijeras en el interior del chico. Ya dentro el tercer y último dedo, comenzó a abrirlos y cerrarlos repetidas veces, sintiendo como poco a poco la entrada del chico se comenzaba a lubricar hasta estar completamente preparada. Quito los tres dedos de un viaje, provocando que el de ojos avellanas levantara la cabeza y soltara un chillido. Ryuuji giro la cabeza y miro a Suzuno, quién le asintió, dándole a entender que se uniría a él en ese preciso momento, así que sin más volvió la vista al frente y cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que el chico de hielo se adentrara en su ser. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, ya que el ex capitán de tormenta géminis sintió como poco a poco el miembro de su amigo entraba en él, penetrándolo de una manera suave y placentera. Hasta el momento no sentía dolor alguno, Midorikawa sabía que lo más seguro era que no sufriría tanto, ya que su compañero sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía eso, así que lo más lógico era que fuera delicado y cuidadoso.

Ya con todo su miembro dentro de Ryuuji, Fuusuke, prosiguió a moverse lentamente, con el fin de que su amante lograra acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Ya pasado unos minutos, acelero el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras más rápido iba más gemidos salían de la boca del peliverde, al parecer estaba disfrutando esto y bastante.

—P-Por favor… Con-Continua así…

Tomo a Midorikawa de las caderas, para luego retirar completamente su miembro de él y volver a entrar de manera brusca y fuerte, provocando una penetración bastante profunda, lo que hacía que el moreno gritara bastante fuerte por el placer que sentía en ese preciso momento.

—Ssshhh… que nos escucharan los vecinos— Como pudo tomo la cara del peliverde y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras que las embestidas se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes y profundas, provocando que el chico soltara sonoros gemidos contra la boca del albino. Continuaron así por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Suzuno sintió que llegaba al final, es decir iba a tener su orgasmo. Mientras tanto Midorikawa sintió las manos de su amigo nuevamente juguetear con su miembro, el cual ya estaba en su punto final, así que al poco rato que Suzuno comenzara a masturbarlo este se corrió nuevamente, esparciendo toda su esencia entre las manos del albino y las sabanas. Por su parte Suzuno continuo con unas cuantas embestidas más, hasta que finalmente sintió como el interior del moreno se contraía y a causa de eso el peliblanco termino dentro del cálido interior de Midorikawa.

Ambos cayeron completamente exhaustos, uno al lado del otro, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas muy sonrojadas. El peliverde miro con diversión a Suzuno, quien le devolvió una mirada de confusión, pero luego Ryuuji se acomodó en su pecho.

—Neee… espero que nos volvamos a divertir así~

—Ya cállate, que sigues borracho.

—Pero que te conste que a la próxima yo te daré como caja— Al escuchar eso, Suzuno sintió como los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y sin decir nada se giró rápidamente, dándole la espalda a su amigo. —¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? — Pues al parecer nada bueno, porque el albino no le volvió a dirigir la palabra en todo ese rato, así que sin más Midorikawa decidió dormir, ignorando el hecho de que mañana amanecería con dos dolores, uno era el de cabeza, gracias a su hermosa borrachera con helado y el otro iba a ser ese inevitable dolor de trasero que no lo dejaría sentarse por varios días, pero al menos se había divertido, y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de sus agrados y quiero aclarar que no se me da bien el lemon, aunque hago un esfuerzo. Tal vez haya segunda parte de esto, la cual seria un Nagumo x Hiroto, pero no es seguro. Bien, ahora me despido, muchas gracias por leer y ¡Saludos y besos! **


End file.
